


Sick little Rat

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Junkers being sick [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Junkrat gets sick and Roadhog takes care of him





	Sick little Rat

Roadhog and Junkrat were fixing their guns when suddenly Junkrat left out a huge sneeze.

“Bless you.” Roadhog said. 

“Thanks.” Junkart replied with a grumpy tone. Then another huge sneeze came. 

“Are you alright? You don’t sound so good.” Roadhog asked concerned. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Junkrat waived his hand.

Roadhog stud up, went to Junkrat and placed his hand on Junkrat’s forehead.

“You feel very hot, maybe you have a fever. Go to rest so it won’t get any worse.”

“I said I’m FINE! Now let me continue my work.” Junkrat mumbled.

“Jamison Fawkes….” 

Junkrat freezes, felt his heart jump to his throat. Roadhog never said his full name, except when he was in big trouble. 

“Y... Yes Mako?”

Roadhog grabbed Junkrat by his waist and lifted him on his shoulder. He started to walk and was heading for the bedroom. 

Junkrat didn’t dare to move, he thought that would piss off Roadhog even more. 

Roadhog landed Junkrat softly on the bed and left. Junkrat’s heart was racing, he wasn’t sure what Roadhog would do next.

Roadhog came back with a thermometer. “Put this under your tongue and keep this few minutes.” 

Junkrat obeyed. Few minutes passed and Roadhog looked the thermometer.

“You have a really high fever. I should get medicine for you. Get the blanket on and DON’T GO ANYWHERE, got it?” 

Junkrat jolted and nodded in agreement.

Junkrat rested his head on the pillow and lifted the blanket on him. He felt bad for yelling to Roadhog. 

Roadhog came back with medicine, handkerchiefs, little water bucket, a cloth. He made the cloth wet and placed it on Junkrat’s forehead.

“Take these pills, they should make you feel little better.” 

“Thanks. Hoggie… Sorry that I yelled at you. I didn’t mean it.” Junkrat apologized.

Roadhog looked Junkrat and smiled. “It’s okay. Maybe the fever makes you a little bit grumpy or something.” 

“O-ou watch out Hoggie… One big sneeze, coming through.” Junkrat warned Roadhog.

Roadhog moved away and Junkrat sneezed loudly.

“Bless you.” Roadhog said and gave a handkerchief Junkrat.

“Thanks mate. I’m little bit hungry. Would you make dinner for me?” 

“Sure. Does chicken soup sound good?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. You take a nap while I cook.”

Roadhog went to the kitchen and started to make dinner for them. Junkrat was sleeping peacefully. 

Roadhog came back with two bowls of chicken soup, toast slices, and water glasses. 

Roadhog made Junkrat lean on the pillows and gave him his food. 

“Can you feed me?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog snorted. “I think you can eat yourself. You are not that weak.”

Junkrat made puppy eyes. “Please?” 

Roadhog took the bowl, takes soup on the spoon. “Here comes the airplane. He joked.

Junkrat laughed and made the cutest smile in the world. So cute Roadhog made a “Holy shit, he’s adorable”-face.

When they had their dinner, Roadhog changed new wet cloth for Junkrat’s forehead and asks if Junkrat wants more medicine. 

Junkrat was feeling okay, but would Roadhog bring his bomb and trap-plans to him. 

He was bored and he wanted to do something.

Roadhog agreed, gave Junkrat’s his plans and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and prepared Junkrat’s medicines for the evening.

It was getting late and both were tired. Junkrat takes his medicine and was ready to go to sleep. 

Roadhog fluffed his pillows and touched Junkrat’s forehead. “You are not that hot any more than before, but still a little bit. Do you want a cloth on your head?” 

Junkrat shook his head. “No, I’m fine thanks. Maybe in the morning that would be good.” 

Roadhog smiled. “Okay.”

Roadhog went to bed, turned to watch Junkrat. He knew that he would surely get the flu too, but he didn’t care. 

He loved to sleep next to Junkrat. And Junkrat loved to sleep next to him.

Junkrat snuggled to Roadhog’s side. “Thanks for taking care of me mate.” 

Roadhog stroked Junkrat’s hair gently. “You’re welcome.”

“When you get sick, I would take care of you. Maybe I would dress as a nurse. I would make sexy poses for you.” Junkrat grinned

Roadhog blushed and imagined Junkrat in a sexy nurse outfit. 

“I would love that. But you surely think what would happen if you did that.” Roadhog laughed. 

Junkrat giggled. “Yeah mate, I would.”

They said goodnight to each other and started to sleep. Days passed and Junkrat recovered from the flu. 

But of course Roadhog got the flu from him, so it was Junkrat’s turn to take care of Roadhog. 

And Junkrat kept his promise, he dressed as a sexy nurse.

But that is another story ;)


End file.
